


Shawn

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, this is literally impossible to tag i'm gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Being single isn't all it's cracked up to be, or maybe Armie is just really bad at picking his one night stands.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 45
Kudos: 162





	Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> The title will make sense by the end, I promise. I just literally couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Also, it's rated M for mature mostly to be on the safe side, because even though there are no actual sex scenes in here, there's A LOT of talk about it. Like, a lot.

Despite what people seemed to assume, based on his marriage, and how young he was when he got married, Armie did in fact have plenty of experience with one night stands and the whole friends with benefits thing.

He couldn’t, however, say that the experiences he’d had were good.

His first one night stand – after losing his virginity to a really lovely girl he dated for about three months back in high school – the girl went completely psycho and stabbed him. He likes to joke about it in interviews, and say that he stayed with her for several months after, but truth is he fucking hightailed it out of there, and went to the ER to get stitches.

He told his parents he’d gotten mugged, they in turn told him to stop being so reckless. Clearly he didn’t listen, because his next one night stand ended with him getting chlamydia.

The guy claimed he was clean, and even when Armie confronted him with his test results, he tried to shift the blame onto him. Calling him a slut and saying he must’ve gotten it from someone else.

Breaking someone’s nose had never felt better.

Next he met a girl at a bar who wondered if he’d be into having a threesome with her and her friend, and Armie thought he’d hit the fucking jackpot – all up until they kicked him out in the middle of it, when they realized they’d rather fuck each other and he was only in the way.

After that, he decided that maybe the whole one night stand thing wasn’t for him. Then he met Elizabeth, and everything changed.

Or at least until the moment they first broke up, because Armie’s kinks were way out of Elizabeth’s comfort zone, and he’d gotten a bit sick of only doing things her way. Like, sure, the sex was still good, and it wasn’t like he hated doing it in the missionary position, but when someone’s idea of spicing things up was riding his dick, well, needless to say, they weren’t exactly the most compatible.

But then he tried the whole one night stand thing again, had a girl literally choke on his dick and rupturing her airway, and he decided that single life just wasn’t for him – at least with Elizabeth, sex was safe.

She took him back, he didn’t even have to grovel, he just bought her some fancy bracelet, said he missed her, and just like that, it was as if they’d never broken up in the first place.

He’d like to say that he learned to appreciate the beauty of vanilla sex, and that he was happy with the prospect of only having missionary sex for the rest of his life, but he really wasn’t.

The second time he broke up with Elizabeth, she just rolled her eyes, and told him she’d see him later, once he’d gotten his needs satiated and his head back on straight.

Which he thought was really rude, but then when his one night stand ended with firemen arriving to help cut open a pair of handcuffs his partner had swore to him he had the keys to before he put them on him, and he decided that fuck it, missionary wasn’t that bad.

He got Elizabeth a new watch that time, she just shook her head and said “I told you so.”

Third time he and Elizabeth broke things off, it lasted for a good while longer, and he’d learned his lesson with the one night stand thing, so he didn’t go for that this time. Instead, he and his buddy, Shawn, decided to try the whole friends with benefits thing, since they were into the same kind of shit.

Sex with Shawn was really fucking good, and they had it a lot. Shawn was game for pretty much everything Armie wanted to try, even the more freaky kind of stuff Armie couldn’t really fully admit to himself that he was into.

He did notice, that after a while, Shawn’s behavior changed, but he didn’t really think much of it.

When Shawn suddenly wanted to cuddle after sex, he just assumed it was because they’d gotten more comfortable being naked with each other, and who didn’t love a good cuddle? When he started kissing him in greeting, Armie assumed it was because, well, they were already having sex, causal kissing wasn’t that big of a deal.

Then out of the blue, Shawn proposed, and Armie ran back to Elizabeth so fast he barely had time to blink.

She said she’d take him back, on one condition, they’d get married. It freaked him out less than when Shawn proposed, so he said yes. They invented this crazy romantic proposal story for their friends and family, who all ate it up, because they had no clue what the truth actually was.

Their engagement was short, because Elizabeth didn’t want him to break things off again before the wedding. But despite her best efforts, even letting him _gently_ pull on her hair while she blew him once, they didn’t fully make it a year into their marriage before things ended again.

He kept going back to her though, every time, he’d go out, have some really fucking fantastic sex, then something would go wrong, and he’d be right back where he started. With Elizabeth, and sex so boring he could cry.

When she got pregnant, he freaked, because there was no escaping now, he really was stuck with her, and doomed to have boring sex for the rest of his life.

He spent a few weeks as a regular in a sex club, getting all his frustrations out, and then he went back to Elizabeth with a fake smile plastered on his face — then to make it up to her, he bought them a new house.

Harper being born didn’t change things as much as Armie initially assumed. They still broke up often, it usually coincided with him leaving for long stretches at a time to film on various locations, but he still went back to Elizabeth every time.

He was single in Italy, but despite what Elizabeth assumed, he and Timmy never fucked when they were there. Timmy had suggested it, suggested they should do the whole friends with benefits thing, but as soon as those words left Timmy’s lips, all Armie could think about was Shawn, and he’d said no.

Timmy was too important to him, even though they’d only known each other for a couple of weeks, Armie knew, he couldn’t afford to fuck this friendship up. It mattered too much. Timmy mattered too much, and sex, it only complicated things.

Elizabeth arrives in Crema a few weeks later, tells him she’s pregnant, and just like that, they’re back together.

Then next thing Armie knows, filming is over, and he and Timmy have to say goodbye. It hurts more than it should.

The next time they see each other, is when Timmy comes to live with him during his Beautiful Boy shoot, he’d expected Elizabeth to fight him on it, but even she is far too busy fussing over him, and making sure he eats all the nutritionist will allow him.

She doesn’t even seem to care that Timmy keeps leaving pistachio shells everywhere, because at least he’s eating.

They break up again for the press tour. Armie fucks a few people, just because he can, and once again Timmy suggests that maybe, instead of Armie going out and fucking strangers who could expose him online, they just fuck each other instead.

“Doesn’t have to mean anything.” He says, “Could just be no strings attached sex.”

Armie turns him down again. He knows nothing good ever comes from fucking your friends, and he’s not just talking about Shawn.

Last time he and Elizabeth were broken off, he’d been fucking one of his costars during the shooting of their movie, and despite them having agreed up front that that was all it was going to be, feelings still got hurt and nothing was ever quite the same after.

They’d been really good friends before that, and Armie hated the way it had ended. He couldn’t risk that with Timmy, no matter his reassurances that everything would be fine.

He goes back to Elizabeth after the press tour, because of course he does. It feels worse this time though, for some reason. Usually right after taking him back is when Elizabeth will be the most open to having sex more than just on Sundays, but this time, nothing.

In fact, they don’t have sex at all.

Surprisingly, once they stop sleeping together, Armie doesn’t feel the need to leave. It’s the best, and most stable, their marriage has ever been. Mostly because they’re acting more like friends than anything else, but it works.

It works until it doesn’t.

This time, when Armie ends things, he knows he’s never going back. He’s _done_. Spending so much time apart the last year, and not having any sex, Armie suddenly has no idea what he was hanging on to.

They’d fallen out of love ages ago, if Armie’s being completely honest, he’s not sure he ever really did love her in the first place. She’d always been comfortable, but nothing more, and he really wasn’t sure if that constituted as love or not.

He knows Elizabeth doesn’t love him any more either, if she ever did, he also knows that she’s far too stubborn to admit it. What’s important to her, is having a picture perfect life – at least if you’re on the outside looking in – and she would never do anything that would risk people learning the truth.

Even if it does require her to lie her ass off every single day.

Timmy is the only one who knows the truth, because Armie doesn’t lie to him. He never has. From day one he’s always told Timmy everything, and never once has Timmy judged him, or made him feel less for wanting what he wants.

Armie knows that Elizabeth still expects him to come back, and that’s why she hasn’t put up more of a fight when he said he was gonna be moving out and getting an apartment for himself. He also knows, that when he does serve her with the divorce papers, things are gonna get ugly – he’s just glad he had enough foresight to make her sign a prenup all those years ago.

He’s never been happier that his upcoming play is going to be keeping him out of LA for months on end, and when Timmy offers up his apartment – since he’ll be busy with his own play over in London – Armie accepts on the condition that he pays rent like he would everywhere else.

Timmy just laughs and tells him to donate said rent to charity instead – Armie does. He sets up a monthly deal with the LGBT center in New York, and strangely, it makes his soul feel lighter than it has in years.

It’s not like he’s a stranger to charity, he donates a lot, both time and money, every year. But this, somehow, still feels different and more meaningful. Not that he knows why.

A few weeks pass, and suddenly it’s time for his play to actually premiere. Sure it’s been in previews for a while, and people seem to really like it, but the premiere still hits different. Especially when Timmy suddenly appears backstage just minutes before he’s about to go on stage.

Timmy grins and pulls a stunned Armie in for a hug, “I just wanted to tell you; break a leg, and I’ll see you when you’re done wowing the audience with your skills.” and just like that, he’s gone again. Obviously heading back to his seat, so he can actually watch the play.

They go out for drinks after, mostly because a couple of other people had insisted. Armie honestly just wanted to go back to Timmy’s apartment, maybe smoke some weed and watch nature documentaries on Netflix. Preferably cuddled up next to Timmy, despite appearances, he was quite comfortable to cuddle with.

“So, you and Elizabeth, it’s really done this time, huh?” Timmy asks, as they’re walking back to the apartment. Neither one of them are drunk, since they only had one beer, but Timmy’s question makes him wish he was.

It’s not that he didn’t expect Timmy to want to talk about it, it’s just that he didn’t want to spend their limited time together talking about _Elizabeth_.

“Mhm.” He hums in agreement, before grinning widely and knocking his shoulder against Timmy’s. “Is this when you suggest we go back to yours to fuck?”

Timmy just snorts and shakes his head. “Not unless you’ve changed your mind, man. I’m sick of getting turned down.” He jokes, “Besides, kinda hard to be friends with benefits on two different continents.”

Armie just hums in agreement again, and neither one of them say anything else until they’re sitting on Timmy’s couch, with David Attenborough marveling about some antelopes on the TV.

“You know I didn’t turn you down those times because I don’t want to fuck you, right?” Armie asks, sipping slowly on the tea Timmy had made for him, holding the mug up by his face even as he’s finished drinking. “I mean, because I would. If I’d met you at a club, or hell, even on Tinder, I’d _want_ to fuck you.”

“Right.” Timmy narrows his eyes while he processes what Armie had just said, then a laugh escapes his lips, and he snorts so loudly Armie feels it in his own nose. “So what you’re saying is, you find me attractive, but my personality sucks.”

“What?” Armie tilts his head in confusion, before he realizes what Timmy is actually getting at. “No, you idiot. Your personality does the opposite of suck, that’s kinda the whole problem.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Timmy frowns, reaching out and grabbing Armie’s mug of tea, and placing it on the table. Armie doesn’t understand why he’d do that, but then he tries to hide behind the mug again, and quickly realizes that Timmy wanted to actually be able to see his whole face.

“It’s – I can’t do the friends with benefits thing with you, because…” He sighs, rubbing a hand across his face, he wishes they could have had this conversation before Armie started living in Timmy’s apartment, before he’d worked everything out, it would have been a lot simpler then.

“I would be Shawn.” Armie sighs, and to anyone else, that would make no fucking sense, and they’d probably think he’d hit his head or something. But not Timmy. Timmy understands exactly what Armie is getting at.

Instead of awkwardly patting him on the knee, and saying that it’s okay, it doesn’t have to change anything, Timmy’s eyes light up and the most beautiful smile spreads on his face.

“What if I want you to be?” Timmy smiles softly up at him, scooting a little closer, and wrapping his hands around Armie’s.

“Y-you…” Armie stutters, blinking furiously, his brain seemingly shutting down on him. Timmy seems to understand him just fine though, and nods.

“I already am Shawn.” Timmy grins, “I’ve been Shawn since Crema, Armie.”

Armie doesn’t even know what to say to that, so in the end he doesn’t say anything, just pulls Timmy in for a kiss and lets all his feelings for Timmy, his fears, and literally _everything,_ pour into that.

It seems to work, because Timmy is smiling when they pull back to breathe, his hair a little messier, his cheeks all flushed, and his lips all kiss swollen – he’s never looked more beautiful, and Armie loves him with absolutely everything he’s got.

“Good,” Timmy whispers against Armie’s lips, when he pulls him in for another kiss. “I Shawn you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be a simple story about Armie and Timmy being friends with benefits, BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS ENDED UP BEING IS IT?!!!!!! alkfjdsklgjfskjhdkjhsgflnlkfsd how did we get here
> 
> I'm aware that Armie sounds like quite the sex addict in this, but like, dude loves sex what can I say. 
> 
> Hopefully you all Shawn'd this ❤️


End file.
